goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
New GoAnimate The Movie (1995 film)/Trivia
In 1993 when the film script was originally sent to Walt Disney Pictures, Disney had requested for an international distributor and in 1994 after Sony had bought Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures, Columbia Pictures had accepted it to be the international distributor with a presents credit in all prints as well. * This was the first GoAnimate Home Video movie to be released on DVD on October 2, 1997 * Originally the movie was going to be released by the Miramax Films family entertainment label Miramax Family Films but Disney later decided to release it as a Walt Disney Pictures movie to make more money. Although, in the credits it says © 1995 Miramax Family Films and Columbia Pictures Industries in the credits. * Because of the success of the movie, Walt Disney Television and Columbia TriStar Television decided to make a TV Series based on the movie that had aired on Disney Channel. * Disney was planned that if this film is successful to over $100 million, the film will be made into a TV Series and more films will be made. * Columbia Pictures was originally gonna do only Mexican distribution but later decided to do the rest of the world. * This was the first Columbia Pictures film to use the "A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company" byline which was the prototype version and the difference between the regular logo is it's brighter than usual. * This was the first GoAnimate Studios film to use the digital/videotaped version of the 1992 logo as previous films used the filmed version. * On the 2016 remaster on YouTube, all of the logos are removed and the end credits are new and generic credits which show the character and the person who played them. * The movie The Bad Movie of Daniel which was based on the show The Bad Life of Daniel was ironically released by Columbia Pictures internationally as well and as a result both New GoAnimate The Movie and The Bad Movie of Daniel were Columbia Pictures biggest movie hits of 1995. * On international releases of this film, it is a double feature film paired with The Bad Movie of Daniel (which was also distributed by Columbia Pictures internationally). * This and The Bad Movie of Daniel would be the first GoAnimate movies to be released in a digital remaster on home media like VHS, DVD, and blu-ray although the trailers and in theaters were released in 35mm. * This film and Toy Story were Disney's biggest hits of 1995 and 1996 * On the 3D re-release of the film on December 2016, the logos were updated with the 2011 3D Disney logo and the 2014 Sony/Columbia Pictures logo both being used. At the end of the 3D re-release, instead of Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc scrolling up and stopping, the text said "Distributed by Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios" and the closing logos were Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Lightmotive/Allied Filmmakers, GoAnimate Studios, Miramax Films, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Released by Columbia Pictures, and Walt Disney Pictures. * This is the first GoAnimate Studios film to air on Cartoon Network as it aired on October 1, 2005 with a TV-PG-V rating. * When the film airs on Mexican channels in the US like Univision and Telemundo, the film uses the Mexican prints of the film pitched to NTSC. Univision uses original 35mm prints upscaled to 1080p HD while Telemundo uses digital prints thats upscaled to 4K 1080p HD. * The GoAnimate Studios 10th Anniversary 2002 DVD released by Disney in North America was the last DVD of the film to include the 1991-2002 Walt Disney Home Video logo while the VHS version used the 2001-2008 Blue Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo.